gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobblestone
Cobblestone, the cracked product of mined Stone, is one of the most common Blocks in Minecraft. It is found either by mining ordinary stone or in dungeons that have been generated by the game, along with Mossy Cobblestone. It can also be found in Strongholds, Villages, and Jungle Temples. Cobblestone doesn't have physics applied to it, so it makes a very good construction material and is used to craft a Furnace. It can be smelted in a furnace to turn it back into Stone. Once cobblestone is smelted, it becomes considerably weaker in blast resistance than it was before. Cobblestone can be easily obtained by mining downwards through the top few layers of Dirt. Uses Cobblestone is mostly used for creating furnaces and building shelters. Cobblestone can also be used for Tools, such as Pickaxes, Axes, Shovels, etc. Cobblestone is also used for some weapons, such as Swords. Cobblestone is also very blast resistant, making it one of the easiest blast-resistant materials to obtain. Crafting |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = }} |box1-3 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-6 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box2-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = |box1-4 = }} |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-5 = |box1-8 = }} Gallery Trivia *When flowing Water and flowing Lava meet, they create cobblestone, allowing Players an infinite supply of cobblestone, assuming the lava and water source blocks aren't blocked off or removed. However, if lava flows on top of water, or water on top of stationary lava, stone or obsidian is formed, respectively, instead of cobblestone. *Cobblestone is used in 17 different crafting recipes. *Cobblestone is resistant to Ghast fireballs, making it useful for guarding Portals. *Cobblestone was actually introduced before Stone was. *In past versions, cobblestone had a lighter texture to it. *In the game files, cobblestone is called item.tile.stonebrick. *Cobblestone is one of the few blocks obtained by mining a different block, stone, in this case. *End Stone is a color invert of cobblestone. *If stone is mined with a pickaxe with the Silk Touch Enchantment, it will give one regular stone instead of cobblestone. *Cobblestone is the first ever block to be added in Minecraft being added in the first version of Minecraft Pre-Classic. *The original cobblestone texture was taken from one of Notch's previous games, Ruby Dung. *Silverfish have the ability to enter and hide in cobblestone, creating a monster egg. Category:Blocks Category:Smelting Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Stone Category:Natural Blocks